Hot melt adhesive supply units are in general well known. As the need for application becomes more sophisticated, increasing amounts of control have been provided for such supply units. Such needs necessitate the provision for sophisticated electronics in the unit. The environments for such electronics is quite hostile however as the amount of heat required to melt the hot melt is substantial and thus provision needs to be made for protecting the delicate electronics in the environment.
For efficient operation, it is also desirable to be able to melt blocks of hot melt as quickly as possible. It is generally considered well known to increase the surface area of the tank by providing fins therein and it is therefore an object to this invention to provide a device which is capable of quickly melting the raw hot melt.
It is also an object to this invention to provide a device which may be easily and inexpensively manufactured and which is capable of rapid yet accurate assembly in sealing.